When a user is performing a task or communicating with another user via a messaging application or service, the user often needs to leave the application to get information or perform parallel tasks related to the task that is being attempted in the messaging application. Current solutions require users to manually obtain content from the other applications/services to include within another application such as a messaging application, among other examples. This may be done through copy and paste operations, transcribing content manually or performing a parallel task in another application such as an intelligent personal assistant application/service. An intelligent personal assistant is an application/service that can perform tasks or services for an individual. It is with respect to the general technical environment of utilizing an intelligent personal assistant to improve processing within an application that the present application is directed.